


Like teenagers

by mybabys123



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybabys123/pseuds/mybabys123
Summary: they literally act like a couple but they are not.... at least not yet.
Relationships: Beatrix/Riven (Winx Club)
Kudos: 21





	Like teenagers

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: It was actually the scene of Beatrix and Riven sharing an apple that prompted me to watch the show and fall in love with these two.

Beatrix was happy that the class with Dowling was finally over, she had already learned how to control her powers when she was much younger and it was boring for her to be in that class. While she was picking up her things, most of the students left the class to go to the next one but she was not in a great hurry, it would be another long reading about the wonders of plants with Professor Ben Harvey and it seemed that Riven had read her mind or at least he knew how bored she was because she heard someone clear his throat and when she turned towards the noise, there he was, leaning against the door frame.

\- Don't you have a class to be in? - Asked Beatrix trying to suppress a smile.

He put his hand to his chest, pretending to be hurt - I do, but I thought that you would appreciate my presence much more, I suppose I will have to grace Professor Lana with my person after all - Riven said but did not move from the door .

She rolled her eyes, grabbed her books from the table, and walked over to him at the door. - Sorry but you're in my way - Beatrix said tilting her head up and meeting his blue eyes.

Riven smiled mischievously and put each arm on either side of the door completely blocking the exit. She raised an eyebrow, unimpressed, but she had to admit that her morning had just improved exponentially with him here. - I'm going to be late if you don't move Riven, is that what you want? Want to corrupt a innocent freshman girl? - She asked.

Riven laughed, she was not very innocent and so he adored her. - What do I get for letting you pass? 

His question didn't take her by surprise, she already knew what he was looking for, but it was more fun to keep him waiting. That was one of the things she enjoyed the most with Riven, he was direct, there were no ulterior motives or at least that she didn't know about him, it was almost easy to believe that she was just another student in Alfea.

\- How about an electric shock to start the day right? - She said sarcastically.

Riven shifted his eyes to her hands before looking back into her eyes. - You would not dare to damage this body - He said.

That wasn't necessarily true, but she was already five minutes late for botanical class so without wasting time she stood on tiptoe and pressed a kiss to his lips.

\- And now before you let your horny teenage mind wander, you have a class to accompany me to, so let's go - She said taking him by the arm.

Riven didn't protest, he had actually gone for that same purpose, he put an arm around her shoulders and they casually walked down the hallways.

It was painfully obvious to anyone who saw them that they looked like a couple, except for them.


End file.
